


Not his First Love, but Better

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Hope you enjoyed, please point out errors, and more importantly, please point out any social fallacy's  I am committing. Thank you for reading.





	Not his First Love, but Better

Poe smiled at Finn, they had taken hands like they so often did, it didn’t mean exactly what Poe might like it to mean, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t important enough. Poe didn’t doubt that he would yearn for a more meaningful touch, but what he had was enough, Finn was enough. Poe smiled, rubbing a small circle on the back of Finn’s hand. But it was happening, everything that Poe had been hoping for for months. “I don’t- I don’t really have very much experience in this area, Poe.” Finn said, his face heating up slightly. 

“I don’t really have much experience either, Finn.” Poe said, scratching the back of his neck, he was sure the blood was showing on his face, heating it up and turning him red like a tomato, it was embarrassing, he wasn’t a teenager, and this wasn’t his first love, it felt better, more exciting- more everything- scarier, sadder, but most of all it felt better. 

“I just know that I’m in love with you.” Finn smiled, squeezing Poe’s hand.

“And I’m in love with you.”

“Kriff.” Finn whispered under his breath, “Can I just kiss you?”

“Always.” Poe said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please point out errors, and more importantly, please point out any social fallacy's I am committing. Thank you for reading.


End file.
